the color of passion
by aidenwell
Summary: Aiden esta en busca de venganza y Emily se doblegara ante el, aunque le cueste la vida, a ambos.Entre el odio y la tensión surgirá entre ellos mas que tensión sexual, el dolor y el destino los unirá y solo el amor los salvara, y descubrirán de que color es la pasion
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1

Ella estaba agotada, se paso una mano por la cara y dejo escapar un suspiro, se despojo de sus ropas y se metió en el cuarto del baño. Abrió el grifo y dejo caer el agua fría sobre ella, necesitaba concentrarse. Las preguntas inundaron su mente.

¿Habría espacio para ella y Jack? ¿Todo acabaría? ¿Pagaría un alto precio por su venganza?, todas esas preguntas y muchas más vinieron a su mente mientras se duchaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Con una mueca tiro de su corbata, camino hacia la puerta desprendiéndose de su camisa, con cinismo y arrogancia en cada paso Aiden Mathis marcaba su llegada. Al entras dejo caer la corbata y la camisa en el piso, se movió hacia la chimenea decorada con un precioso mármol italiano, se sentó en el largo sofá tipo L que había colocado en la casa de huésped recién comprada.

La casa tenia cierto aire oscuro y refinado, además que estaba lo suficientemenente apartada de los barrios. Tras contemplar como el fuego se extendía hasta dar una visión más iluminada del lugar se levanto y de un salto se colgó en el marco de un arco y empezó a hacer flexiones rítmicamente.

Su cuerpo estaba bien tonificado y sus músculos eran más que evidentes, rápidamente se aburrió y decidió cambiar de postura, dejándose en el piso fue por una cuerda y una cadena la cual enlazo en el marco y se ato a ella dejándose colgado baca a bajo mientras se mecía, para luego empezar a flexionarse ejerciendo gran presión en sus brazos atados y su pecho, hasta su rostro, pero solo consiguió entusiasmarlo aun mas.

Necesitaba estirarse antes de empezar con su misión, cerró sus ojos concentrándose, había que acabar con la Iniciativa. Y no se detendría hasta lograrlo. Se lo debía a Collen, a su padre y a el mismo, muchas personas habían perdido a sus seres queridos por culpa de la Iniciativa y ya era el momento de hacerles pagar por todo el dolo y el daño que habían causado.

Ya sabía lo que haría, además tenía una estupenda mascarada, la cual disfrutaría al máximo, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al pensar en ello.


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2

Emily estaba sentada en la mesa que Nolam había reservado para ellos, tenía el menú en sus manos pero en realidad no lo leía, ni siquiera le importaba el maldito menú. Estaba segura que si el llegaba 5 minutos más tarde de lo habitual le clavaria un cuchillo en la mano.

Forzó una sonrisa al verlo llegar ''¿Ems.. Que tierna ya pediste por mi?'' comento el rubio con ironía, ella le dedico una sonrisita amarga y el supo que debía callarse. Se sentó frente a ella y rápidamente encargó un vino.

''¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Quieres explicarme que hacías'' exigió irritada y el rubio hizo ademan de morderse los labios.

''¿me creerías si te digo que no fue mi culpa?'' el susurro con paranoia y ella sabía que esto iba por mal camino

''¿Qué paso ahora?'' pregunto sin preámbulos y el rubio ladeo la cabeza con una especie de tic nervioso, lo cual la irrito aun mas ''¿Nolan qué diablos pasa?''

''El hombre canoso dice tener información que puede hundir a Victoria '' ella torció los ojos y le dio una palmadita a la mesa

''¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Te hiso algo? ¿Estás bien?'' el dejo salir una risita y se desabrocho los primeros botones de su camisa.

''todo bien..''

''no creo que sea confiable, además el..''

''¿quiso matarnos a ambos y casi lo logra?'' cuestiono algo divertido de pronto su celular sonó y él lo atendió '' oh oh '' susurro mirando con perplejidad su teléfono y rápidamente le mostro la causa de su desconcierto.

Era un reporte policial que informaba sobre actividades delictivas de un encapuchado ninja con arco y flecha, que había ingresado en las oficinas de Grayson Global amenazando a un funcionario.

''¿Quién crees que sea? es decir ¿ahora qué? ¿ a caso no tenemos suficiente con tu madre viva, victoria viva, Amanda embarazada.. y? ups.. Perdón se que estamos sensibles con el tema'' agrego con frialdad y ella le dedico una mirada mortal.

''no sé quien sea, pero sin duda puede ser un problema ¿a quién amenazo? ''ella le devolvió el teléfono y el empezó a indagar.

''Hant Gilbert, trabaja en la sección de derechos humanos de la empresa''

''parece una rencilla personal, no hay ningún otro dato, algo mas especifico'' el la miro y volvió a concentrarse en el teléfono tecleando rápidamente.

''espera.. desde el 2009 se mudo a una residencia envidiable, sus hijos estudian fuera del país y estuvo trabajando en ese mismo tiempo para la corporación CEO, donde se reportaron algunas fallas financieras, supuestamente traspasadas a empresas fantasmas'' el la miro con los ojos como platos y ella asintió.

''debe estar implicado ¿Qué se sabe del agresor?'' el emitió una risita insolente

''oh te refieres al encapuchado ninja.. Pues según sus declaraciones lo amenazo de muerte, vestido de negro, no le vio la cara se movió rápido.. Seguro estaba drogado'' agrego en tono burlón

''¿tienen la hora del ataque?'' el asintió

''Más o menos a las 9:30 es una aproximación, el bajaba al parqueadero y fue atacado, le rompió las ventanas del auto y le rompió las llantas'' dijo mientras leía el documento vía telefónica ''así que se fue caminando'' agrego en tono de burla y Emily no pudo evitar reírse por su comentario.

''no tienes remedio'' murmuro ella y él se lo tomo como un cumplido pero rápidamente su postura regreso al ver a Daniel acompañado por un hombre de porte elegante y sensual.

''tenemos compañía '' susurró y Emily se giro para encontrase con Daniel quien venía muy sonriente con nada más y nada menos, que Aiden Mathis. De solo recordarlo se le estrujaba el corazón y apretó sus dientes para calmarse, al ver que Daniel se acerco a ellos.

''Emily, Nolam..qué bueno verte'' dijo a Emily quien giro la mirada evitando la atención de Mathis. Pero era demasiado tarde porque la intención de Daniel era presentarlos.

''este es Aiden Mathis, socio de Takeda… Aiden ella es Emily Thorner y el es Nolam '' el se limito a sonreírles cordialmente y estrechó suavemente la mano de Emily, lo suficiente para que una descarga eléctrica los recorriera a ambos. El fue el primero en retroceder y Nolam noto como Emily se tensaba.

''¿Qué les trae por aquí caballeros?'' cuestiono Nolam y Daniel le dedico una sonrisa jovial, lo suficiente para que Nolam quisiera suicidarse. Emitiendo un gruñido Nolam desvió su atención a Aiden

''¿mr. Mathis? ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? ¿Por qué habiendo tantas empresas en las cuales invertir tuvo que hacerle en la de la familia más dramática de todos los tiempos.. Digo solo por curiosidad" a Daniel no le hizo gracia su comentario pero a Aiden se le escapo una media sonrisa, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones Aiden se meció rápidamente hacia los lados

''con todo respeto, yo no invierto en la familia sino en la empresa'' aclaro con arrogancia y Emily capto su atención, ambos se miraron hasta que ella esquivo su mirada.

''oh, puedo apreciar por su notable acento que no es de por aquí, ¿de Liverpool tal vez? ¿la parte occidental de Londres quizás? '' Aiden se sorprendió de su perspicacia y una mueca se escapo de sus labios

''Liverpool, esa es mi ciudad'' respondió con gracia y orgullo Emily suspiro por lo bajo detestaba a Nolam y a Aiden por su tan sorprendente e inesperado aparecimiento en su vida. Se maldijo por lo bajo y maldijo a los 3 hombres alrededor de ella.

''Tengo cosas que hacer, Nolam hablamos otro día'' menciono Emily alzándose de su asiento

''¿te vas tan pronto Emily?'' pregunto Daniel decepcionado y una mueca se formo en los labios de Aiden, quien reflexiono sobre su nombre.

''lo siento Daniel tengo una agenda un tanto larga este día, nos vemos'' mencionó con cautela y moviendo su cabeza miro a Aiden en confidencia '' mr. Mathis, fue un placer, ansió volver a vernos..''

''con mas tiempo de su parte claro'' se adelanto el haciéndola retroceder'' señorita … humm..''

''Thorner'' dijo ella antes de que el la delatara, el se limito a sonreírle con descaro aumentando la sensación de malestar en ella, esto no podía estar pasando. Se dijo mentalmente mientras él seguía sonriéndole

''el placer a sido todo mio Emily ¿me permite llamarla por su nombre no?'' ella capto la indirecta y le dedico una sonrisa cordial detrás de la cual solo quería derribarlo en el piso y romperle una pierna para que se callara de una vez por todas, no había durado un día y ya le causaba problemas, esto iba a ser fatal reconoció para sí misma, el había sido entrenado por Takeda, aunque ella le llevaba mucha ventaja, el podía causarle un daño colateral y ahora no era el momento para más daños, solo debía aguantar su ataque, si es que estaba atacando, pues se veía muy calmado y relajado aunque no dejaba de tener ese semblante tenso con el que ella lo había conocido tiempo atrás.


End file.
